


Tu sombra y la mía

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Post 9x20
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez Ziva y Monique ya no se parecían tanto. Tal vez eso disgustaba a Ziva</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu sombra y la mía

_Por la calle del olvido vagan tu sombra y la mía_   
_Cada una en una acera por las cosas de la vida._

—Los Secretos, “La calle del olvido”

* * *

Hombros caídos, cabeza baja, mirada huidiza. Se irguió en cuanto sintió que la miraba. Intentaba disimular, mal asunto. Debería saber ya que era imposible engañar al agente muy especial Anthony DiNozzo y que Tony, su compañero de fatigas, había aprendido a leerla como un libro abierto. Mentía fatal, ella misma lo había dicho. Sus ojos siempre hablaban a gritos.

—Ya no la conozco—la oyó susurrar de pronto y odió cómo sonaba. La decepción y el dolor le sentaban fatal a la voz de Ziva.

—Me alegro.

Quizá no se había explicado con mucha claridad, de pronto Ziva parecía dispuesta a tirarle del avión en marcha. Se dijo que en caso de que lo intentara debería recordarle que podrían sufrir una despresurización y estrellarse. Estaba pensando la manera exacta de explicárselo cuando vio que ya no era necesario. De alguna manera, Ziva le entendía. Una vez más, sus ojos le contaron a Tony que sabía lo que quería decir. Sonrió. Era un comienzo. Fase dos del plan en marcha. Tenía unos cuantos ases en la manga, así que escogió el más apropiado, uno con sabor a hogar. Rebuscó en su mochila y le mostró a Ziva su hallazgo:

—¿Nutter butter?

—¿Se los has robado a McGee?—replicó escandalizada.

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas?

Ziva rió con suavidad y preparó las manos para que le lanzase uno. Lo recogió limpiamente, le asestó una dentellada y le sonrió con sus iris oscuros mientras masticaba.

—Supongo que yo también me alegro. En el fondo.


End file.
